


Well-Praised

by PinkPerfume



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume
Summary: Asmo knows his cute lover's got a praise kink and is not afraid to take advantage of that. He's the avatar of lust, so you really can't blame him for getting a little pushy with the human he loves.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 328





	Well-Praised

“Your moaning voice for me is so precious, ooh I just wanna _eat you up_. Look at you, such a good girl taking both fingers at a time.” 

“Wait Asmo, th-that feels weird!” She squirmed at the sensation - she rarely touched herself there because it made her feel like she had to pee. Her trepidation earned a pleased laugh from the demon two-fingers deep inside her. 

“That’s your g-spot sweetie. Feels good when I rub your little clit and grind my fingers against this spot at the same time huh~?” He crooned, cradling her even more with his body, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Ohh~h… Asmo! Asmo it feels _so good_.”

“Mmm you’re making a face like you’re drowning in pleasure. How cute~ I’ll make you feel even better honey.”

The cocksure expression on his face and his unrelenting stroking had her weak, eyes glassy as she curled into him, completely under his spell. Soft lewd squelching sounds whenever he moved his hands proved just how wet his praise was making her.

He began swirling the pad of his finger around her clit and her breath caught in her chest, arousal skyrocketing. Her head felt fuzzy.

“You like me teasing your naughty little nub don’t you, sweet thing? I can feel your pussy clenching on me happily. That’s so _cu~te_. Hey, stick your tongue out for me okay honey?”

Hazily, she opened her mouth and did so. 

“Good girl.” He murmured approvingly and leaned down and promptly made out with her in a messy kiss that had her panting for air, the avatar of lust leading her in a completely debauched version of a french kiss. It should’ve been gross, but instead it was incredibly hot, and she felt the pressure building in her stomach swirling upward and managed a muffled moan of excitement at the rising pleasure.

Breaking off from her mouth, Asmo gave her a smug little smile at her state and rubbed her sensitive spot faster, ignoring her squeals of protest as he went to town on it.

“S-stop touching tha-aaat~ noo, I- I feel… weird!” She gasped out, but her hips were raising eagerly to meet his hand all on their own.

“Feel like you’re gonna cum sweetie? Don’t be scared, just relax. I’m here.” He nuzzled into her, rubbing his cheek against hers soothingly. “Never had an orgasm with anything other than your clit before huh? That’s so cute. You're like a virgin! I’m gonna show you all the different kinds of pleasure you’re missing out on. You deserve more, everything~”

She just gritted her teeth, brain assaulted by the rapid fire pleasure that engulfed her senses.

“Asmo, something- something is c-coming…!”

“Hehe, your cries are so adorable~ don’t worry honey, it’s gonna feel _great_.” His words were dripping with sweetness, eyes never leaving hers for a second. 

She tried to resist it -really, really not wanting to piss on a demon even if there was a high chance he’d be into that- but he just laughed, knowing what she was up to and gave her a smug smirk, knowing that she was seconds away from cumming whether she wanted to or not. 

He was just that good.

“Ohhh~ fuuuuck!” She squealed out, extreme pleasure squeezing hard as she orgasmed hard, hips lifting completely off the bed, leg muscles trembling like a leaf. She vaguely felt a hot, wet sensation. “Ohmigod oh _my gooood_!”

She was still cumming. Unable to keep her composure, her eyes rolled back in her head and the pleasure took control of her mind.

It was several moments before she returned to her senses.

Asmo was looking at her as if admiring a piece of art he’d made, leaning his head against his hand, elbow propped up on the bed. Wearing an extremely self-satisfied expression, as if he had been the one to orgasm instead.

“I’m so proud of you honey. I just _knew_ you had it in you to squirt~ I have an eye for that sort of thing, hehe.” 

With a flail of sluggish limbs, she squawked and scrambled up to look at herself. There was a puddle underneath her glistening sex, soaking into the bed sheets and slowly turning them a few shades darker.

“Now now, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart!” He insisted when she began to splutter apologies and cover her face with her hands. “I may look like this-” He flipped his perfectly wavy hair. “-But I can handle a little mess. In fact, if it’s you, I’d love to wreck you even more and get you even messier. You look so erotic like that, panting and drenched in girl cum~♡.”

“Oh... well. Thanks.” She murmured, still a bit embarrassed, but pleased. Recognizing the predatory look in his eyes as he made to touch her, she swallowed dryly. “H-hold on. I don’t have the stamina you guys do. I need… a-a few minutes.”

Asmo pouted but backed off. “Aww. But you’re still twitching down there~ like your cute little pussy wants more pleasure. How can I deny it?”

She laughed. “God, you demons are insatiable. And of course I had to pick the worst one. Just give me a minute you beast!”

He made an indignant noise. “Worst one? _Beast?_ That’s simply not even close to being true sweetheart, you can’t just joke like that. It’s not funny.”

“It’s true!”

Frowning, he tugged her hips forward, parting her legs in one swift motion and leaning down to hover over her. 

“Now that’s just mean. I’m gonna have to bully you back~.”

“Wait, wait! I take it back! I didn’t mean it!”

  
“Too late honey. I’m gonna have to get up close and personal to your core and teach you the difference between the crude fucking of a beast, and perfect - absolute- complete- lustful- _seduction_.” He ended in a whisper right in her ear. “I’ll grind lots of love into your deepest parts so that there’s no way you can misunderstand. Be a good girl and take it all, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's like, one page of fanfic total for Asmo and I'm not having it. He's my highkey fave and thE LuST demON heLLO don't tell me he wouldn't praise the shit out of his lover til they nut from it.  
> Thanks for coming to my ted talk and pls make more Asmo sustenance, thank you.


End file.
